Ryker Smith
Ryker Smith is the son of Roger and Cronus Ampora, and the surrogate son of Linkara. He considers himself a smooth "Jack-of-All-Trades" fun-loving greaser, but his success with his skills can vary. Ryker is used to assuming another role, not really allowing the real him to shine through unless it's with certain people or through certain personas. Whatever the case, he enjoys having as much of a thrill as possible regardless of the side effects. Backstory Ryker's story starts where all cool kid stories start: at a "nerd convention". Yes, it turns out that Roger was roped into taking Steve and his friends to a fan gathering some cities over. While the teens he was supposed to be watching over frolicked through the convention center, the alien-in-disguise found himself drawn to a mysterious man in what he could only assume was some weird combination of a costume and casual wear. After talking with the stranger for a while (and after a few drinks), the new pair soon had their own little "romp" away from the numerous crowds. When Roger came to, he was back in bed in his hotel room. His mysterious lover was nowhere to be found. However, Roger had a feeling that there was something that had been left behind... So naturally, the next course of action was to knock a passing glasses-and-hat-wearing man out, drag him back into the hotel room, and implant the egg inside him before rushing to place the unconscious person on a bench somewhere outside the hotel. Roger then proceeded to not care about the incident for a long time. Not so lucky was Linkara, the unlucky person that happened to be implanted with the egg. Fortunately, he was a bit versed in dealing with extraterrestrial events. So naturally, he decided to try and track down whoever did this to him. He found a way to survive his "condition" until the bright little bundle of joy was born. The baby was given the name Ryker, like the Star Trek character but with a "y" instead of an "i". Linkara and his team managed to do a passing job raising the baby Ryker until somewhat over a year after the latter was "born". The reason? Roger's location had finally been tracked down, and the comic reviewer was going to give that no-good person a piece of his mind. The destination? Near the Central Park Zoo, oddly enough. The mission? To actually find the guy, who couldn't be that hard to miss if he looked at least somewhat like Ryker. While the Smith family was doing other things at the zoo, Roger took notice of the dapperly-dressed man, vaguely wondering if he looked familiar or not. Seeing the baby strapped to his chest immediately clicked, allowing to remember what had happen... and Roger then proceeded to run like hell, trying to hide from this guy. The resulted case ended up going through a clinic, where a woman, her husband, and a penguin were talking to a doctor about a child. Linkara had seen stranger. The husband of the woman volunteered to take Ryker and raise him as his own child. That's when a disguised Roger popped out and snatched the baby away, saying that it was his child and that he'll be "a loving, nurturing mother to him" and promising to keep in contact with the father. You can guess how that turn out. So about a year or so later, a new addition to the Smith household was brought into the world: little baby Isaac. Ryker's first memories of Isaac involve holding him and Isaac biting down on his hand. That was also the first-known recorded footage of them together, because Roger is obviously Parent of the Year material. Roger soon taught the child Ryker tips and tricks on how to blend in and get basically whatever he wanted through numerous ways. Drugs? Easy. Alcohol and cigarettes? Fake IDs. Blending in to society? Perfect those disguises, you little snot-nosed cutie pie. to be added Personality be added Abilities * Disguises: Like Roger before him, Ryker is knowledgable in the art of disguises and usually has a good disguise/persona for blending in with just the right situation in almost any aspect of society. * Quick Outfit Changing/Super Speed: Ryker has the ability to quickly change his costumes and appear in a different part of an area. True, he's not used it to the extent of, say, Roger has, but he has it. * wip Relationships The Smith Family Since Ryker's other parent is nowhere to be found and his surrogate parent is way too busy to deal with him, Ryker has been almost exclusively raised by Roger and the rest of the Smith family. And as such, the environment really had an effect on him. Such a nurtur-- Assholes. This is a family of assholes. It turned Ryker into an asshole. to be added Isaac Fischer Ryker and Isaac aren't actually related, but for simplicity's sake (and due to the fact that Roger's been hiding out with the Smith family for years), they're "cousins". to be added Linkara From what little Ryker remembers of him, he was a decent-enough guy. Though he's not sure if that was specifically him or either that kid, that Sinatra singer, or that robot that was usually recruited to babysit him. Either way, decent guy. The Mistakes be added Yuuka Kralie be added Fetter Ryker's main fetter is Narcissus, The Wheel of Fortune. He is succeeded by The Dealer and The DJ. Gallery Ryuuka time.png Tumblr inline n67j31BC5R1qgm2zc.png Untitled.png Sexual healing1.png Sexualhealing2.png Sexualhealing3.png Breaktime doodles - 5A - DM - Grey, Ryker, Hitomi, Heather - 8-22-2016.png|alongside Grey, Hitomi Kino, and Heather Mouse-Cricket Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Males